I Don't Need a Prince Charming, Not Even a Knight in Shining Armour
by ikaybubut1816
Summary: The Queen is tired of waiting. When will she finally get her fairy tale dream come true? Leyna, Implied Percabeth and Jasper. Rated T, just in case. Constructive criticism welcome :)


**A/N: So you're probably thinking, ****_'What is she doing writing another fanfic when she isn't even done with the other fic?' _****Well, I just needed to get this story out of my system. Any, I hope you enjoy this little one shot. Btw, Happy New Year, everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I do not, not will I ever OWN PJatO/HoO. Rick Riordan does.**

I've always thought he was My Prince Charming… That is until Juno, or should I say Hera, decided that switching leaders was the best way to heal the Greek/Roman rift. In an instant My Prince Charming was gone, taken away from my grasp before I even had the chance to be his Princess.

Then came along the Knight in Shining Armour, at first, I don't like him. He was… different. But then, he retrieved an important object for my kingdom, my home. He then became My Knight in Shining Armour. But unfortunately, My Knight in Shining Armour already has a Damsel waiting for him to come home. _While I had no one._

Then one time, a Jester showed up through holographic communication. He said that a ship will be coming to my home. And it might be the ship that will bring my Prince Charming back to me.

The nightmare of a battleship finally found its way to my home. It was quite intimidating, but I was stronger. I welcomed it with such grace, I had conviction in myself, _I can face anything_, but what I saw next completely broke me inside. It was my Prince Charming… holding hands with a beautiful girl. I think he found his Princess, and that Princess was not me. So he was not my Prince Charming anymore, never was and never will be. I wanted to hate the Princess, but I will never stoop down to that level. Besides, the Princess is too sweet, too likable, hard to distaste. To their right, was My Knight in Shining Armour kissing a clearly distressed Damsel. After their kiss the Damsel in Distress was no longer in distress and My Knight in Shining Armour wasn't mine anymore, well he wasn't mine in the first place.

The Prince Charming and The Knight in Shining Armour were both happy with their Princess and Damsel, respectively. _Happier than they will ever be if they were with me._ I guess that was it, True Love. Blissful to the lovers and agonizing for the ones left in the side lines.

I must have cried for long hours, in the comfort of my own room, sobs muffled by my now wet pillow. I decided to take a little breather and take a stroll around my home.

When I became tired, I decided to sit down by the tree that has long been a part of my life. But, I was surprised to see that someone has taken my position. And that someone was crying.

It was the Jester, and he didn't quite look cheerful, not at all.

I took all my courage and approached the Jester.

"What's wrong?" I asked, awkwardly sitting beside him. I was not accustomed to comforting people.

The Jester raised his head and his eyes grew wide when he saw me.

"Oh, _Reina._" He said, not stating my name but saying the Spanish term for queen. I could tell, because of the way his tongue curls and easily says the word with a slight accent.

"Why are you crying? By the way, do you know that you're seating on the spot that's very sentimental to me?"

"Oh, sorry Praetor." He was about to stand up, but I told him to stay. _I needed company, too._

So we ended up telling each other all the anguish and sadness we felt, our fears and greatest achievements. Love lives that will never be ours, Secrets we never even told the ones closest to us. I felt… safe with him. Like he could be trusted. But it was finally morning, and things needed to get done. I was about to leave but,

"_Reina. _Would you like to meet again later?" there he goes again with that Spanish tongue of his, he inherited from his Mother. I smiled. A real smile. The gesture seems foreign to my face, probably since I've rarely smiled when the Prince Charming was gone.

"Sure. Same time, same place. See you, Leo."

"See you Reyna." He grinned also. And just like that, he was back to Jester mode.

The following nights have always been the same routine… just less serious and more _fun. _I've never had this much fun before, not even with the Prince or the Knight, although the Jester was kind of annoying and cute sometimes. Woah. Ignore the latter adjective.

During the day, I became less tense. And I laughed more openly. The people have noticed the change and were quite happy about it, except maybe for Octavian. I found myself actually looking forward to my sessions with the Jester.

That night, I learned something really fascinating about the Jester. Besides the fact that he was annoying (already mentioned), he has a power. He can summon fire. He treats it like a curse. But I told him to acknowledge it as a gift. Just enough responsibility with it should do the trick. Then, for the second time that night, he said something quite interesting.

"You know, _Reina, _you're a very nice lady and a hot one at that, if I do say so myself, and I trust you. A lot. You're also way too out of my league. Out of my league girls, are the girls I tend to fall for. Hard."

I blushed. I never heard something like that before. And it gives me a warm feeling and a foreign sensation of butterflies in my stomach. I was especially flustered that such comment came from the Jester.

But there was awkward silence around us, so I croaked in a small voice just to break the ice.

"Why are you saying this to me?"

"I just wanted to give you a warning. I can be very annoying when I'm in love." He said, then showed off a million dollar smile. I decided to play along to break the awkward moment.

"Oh, the horror. You're already annoying, how will you turn out when you're in love?"

"You want to find out?"

"I don't think so."

We laughed a heartily laugh. But then he looked me in the eye, and did the unexpected, he kissed me. What surprised me even more was that fact that I kissed back. And right from that moment, I felt as if an inevitable question in my life has finally been answered.

I don't need a Prince Charming, the Princess can take him and live happily ever after. I don't even need a Knight in Shining Armour, the Damsel in Distress can climb on his loyal steed and ride off into the sunset. You want to know why? Because I, the Queen, a _Reina_, have fallen in love with the Jester, who I think I can call my King.

**So how was it? Kinda rushed and cheesy on the end don't you think? I hope you knew who the following people were even though the only names mentioned were Leo's and Reyna's. Tell me what you think, okay? R&R! **


End file.
